<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torn Sails by CannedGenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697079">Torn Sails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedGenie/pseuds/CannedGenie'>CannedGenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Brainrot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Episode, Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Get killed by killza, Non-Graphic Violence, Pirates, Sapnap is also canonically there but I never mention him so :p, Tales From The SMP, Time Shenanigans, i don’t know what i’m doing, i refuse to tag Bad with his real name, kind of, sorry Snapmap, sorry if that messes some people up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedGenie/pseuds/CannedGenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was a casual day out on the beach when they found the wreckage. Everyone had immediately jumped to explore the leftovers from a once beautiful ship, excited at the prospect of treasure.</p><p>Dream could only stare at the familiarity sails, now torn to rags.”</p><p>OR</p><p>A short one-shot based of the idea that Dream waking up and choosing violence for Karl’s Beach Episode: Tales from the SMP stream had reason behind it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, but very brief and only at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Brainrot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torn Sails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha I’m too lazy to think of a decent summary</p><p>Also WARNING I wrote this on impulse because the idea wouldn’t leave so don’t expect much. This was very self indulgent I’m sorry. </p><p>(Wow first post for this fandom and I’m already apologizing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a casual day out on the beach when they found the wreckage. Everyone had immediately jumped to explore the leftovers from a once beautiful ship, excited at the prospect of treasure.</p><p>Dream could only stare at the familiar sails, now torn into rags.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The ship was supposed to take him away from the memories, away from the pain. All that he had left from that life was a beat up straw hat and a broken walking cane. He tried not to think about who they once belonged to. It would only reopen the wounds and drown him further in self pity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead he settled on watching the waves as the ships’ crew moved around him. Nobody paid him any mind, three days into the voyage and they were already used to his nightly routine. It was peaceful at night and he slowly grew to love the salty air that surrounded them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all so very peacef-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pirates!”)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>All his friends raved over the journal from the ship. He knew why they were excited, if things were any different, he would be too. A mysterious figure from the past writing journals full of clues that slowly lead to a hidden treasure was an adventure not many would miss out on.</p><p>Except Dream would rather have been doing anything but this. With every new journal they found he felt his heart stutter from fear.  All it would take is a single line and they’d know. <br/>
<br/>
Then they’d throw him out like all the others did before.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(“Why ar’ ye in a mask laddy? Got somethin’ to hide?” If he remembered correctly the captain’s name was Blockbeard. He’d only ever heard of him once, while passing through a fishing village, but that one time was enough for him to know to be careful.</em>
</p><p><em>“When your face is plastered on every wall in the capital, you learn a few tricks,” Now there was a way to talk to the captain, he was told. He didn’t need to be overly polite or rude, he just needed to show respect and spirit. Yet instead of the witty tone he had been aiming for his answer came out sounding flat, maybe even sarcastic. He had</em> <em> blurted out the first thing that came to mind, for a moment forgetting just how off his voice had been sounding recently. There wasn’t much to be cheerful about after all.<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>He wouldn’t even complain if they threw him off the plank for his rudeness. It would be completely fair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hargh argh argh, that’s mighty brave of ye, but I smell a secret. Now see here laddy, usually I’d make ye walk the plank for that but I know a broken man when I see one. Ye know what, why don’t ye sail with me for a bit? Killin’ someone like you wouldn’t even be much fun.”</em>
</p><p><em>What</em> <em>?)</em></p>
<hr/><p>So he’d run away with the boats, roughhoused for no reason and just simply made himself a nuisance. He’d even, at one point, tried to find the journals first and hide them from the others.</p><p>Yet, it wasn’t enough. Everyone was too set on finding the “treasure.” It was a brand new adventure for them, a way to entertain themselves. They’d gone as far as talking in silly pirate voices and reading each new clue aloud, trying to sound like what they imagined Blockbeard sounded like.</p><p>None of them got very close.</p>
<hr/><p><em>(“‘Ey, Emerald,” It took him a moment to remember that that was his current name. “Come join us! What’s a pirate without booze?” The captain’s voice sounded even more gruff than usual, probably still burning from whatever drink Blockbeard had drank. Yet, the strength was still there. Deep and commanding, Blockbeard’s voice could carry across the whole sea.</em> </p><p><em>“Sorry to turn you down Captain, but I think I’ll stay here and keep a look out for Crimson. Wouldn’t want him catching us off guard.” The first time he saw the rival captain, a chill had run down his spine. There was definitely something wrong with Captain Crimson, and it was best to keep him as far away as possible. Even if he wanted to investigate he’d rather not put the crew into any unnecessary danger. They did that plenty without his help.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Good lad, good lad. But may I purpose ye take a wee break? Ye’ve been keepin’ up the same bloody routine for the last two months! Ye wake up before the sun, help Duckbeard cook the food, do half the work for Brat, and then follow me around like a lost dolphin for the rest of the day. Always on the move and never takin’ a break. That’s not a true pirates life! You should be free, mate, not trapped in ye head!” A too strong slap on the back almost sent him overboard. He really needed to find out what their so called “booze” was made of. However, at that moment he was to busy studying the aging captain.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did he read him so well?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I- I’m-,” What was he supposed to do here? It felt like he’s supposed to confide in Blockbeard but that didn’t seem fair. His inability to let go was his problem to deal with. “I’m fine, sir. Merely remembering...things.”</em>
</p><p><em>A sigh came from the man beside him.</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Listen,”  A hesitant pause. How strange, the captain never hesitated. “Son, ye’re a pirate now. When ye’re a pirate ye’re allowed to be selfish and stupid. Though I wouldn’t recommend the latter.” The older man chuckled at his own joke. “Half the lot here would happily cut of me head if it meant they’d live to tell the tale. Ye wantin’ to hold onto whatever past ye have is nothin’ compared to that if ye ask me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was a obvious lie, the crew would die for their captain. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…when was the last time he was anyone’s “son?”)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>There was something surreal about entering the tomb. He remembered carefully creating the pockets and tunnels for the flowing lava. He remembered bringing in vines to plant in a ledge to create a screen of foliage. He remembered the crew mournfully burying the body and leaving Captain Blockbeard’s cleaned and flesh-free skull near the chest. An honour reserved for the greatest pirates.</p><p>Ranboo was wrong about fighting in a tomb being in bad taste. At least when it came to Blockbeard’s. The man had loved a good fight and Dream had known that better than most.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(“Ye always run and duck but ye need to strike back, son. Come on, show me what ye’re really made of ye salty chicken!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you ask me, knowing how to dodge and block is much more useful than attacking!” Another swipe from Blockbeard missed him as he twisted in every direction. Savage grins were spread across their faces. At some point the crew even gathered to watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Coward!” The tease was clear in the captain’s voice as he lunged forward to jab at his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He blocked the attack with his shield and was about to strike back when a loud clang was heard over the crew’s cheering. It was followed by the sound of a hook sinking into wood and a looming red ship casting a shadow over them all.)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Dream also knew that Captain Crimson hadn’t dropped the clue on purpose. He knew exactly where it was hidden and that leading Bad to the ravine was a waste of time.</p>
<hr/><p><em>(“You’re mighty good at wasting time, boy!” He could now see how exactly Captain Crimson got his name. The enemy captain’s red eyes burned into his soul. They looked so unbelievably wrong and he was reminded of the dread that had pooled in his stomach the first time he caught sight of the vibrant red coat. Now he was reminded of a different place where he had seen those same eyes.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Or would different time be more correct?)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He knew where the button was hidden, but at that point it was obvious that stalling was pointless. He simply pressed it and ran into the hidden cave, deciding to fake his enthusiasm in a ditch attempt to cover up his previous actions.</p><p>Though Dream had to admit to being a bit curious himself. After all, he had assumed that the treasures had all been split by the crew after Blockbeard’s unfortunate demise.</p>
<hr/><p><em>(He couldn’t do anything as the sword swung down toward his <strike>father </strike>captain.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Captain Crimson grinned as a bearded head rolled away from the now decapitated body.)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The temptation was there. He could simply reach out and grab the sword. Keep the long faded memories for himself.</p><p>Yet, Ranboo had seemed so excited at the sight of it. The kid had been so into the whole pirate act that all it took was one look at the others to know who would get the ancient sword.</p><p>He comforted himself with the thought that even after almost a century Blockbeard’s legacy would live on.</p><p>Maybe, in that sense, the whole treasure hunt ordeal wasn’t so bad. In the end, nobody found out a thing.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, you okay there buddy?” A familiar voice called out and out of the corner of his eye he spotted hooves and a thick dark red coat. It looked like she found him.</p><p>He answered with a nod.</p><p>“Oh okay, that’s good…did you have a good day? Must be plenty to do with L’Manberg gone.” A shake of his head.</p><p>“Ah. Well, I was actually going to go gather flowers for my flower shop, you know the one me and Niki own? You want to come along?” A nod.</p><p>“Alright! Then let’s get going you silent and slightly terrifying duckling. Oh we could probably get you some dandelions, you seem to like those best for some reason.” A soft chuckle escapes him finally and even though it was an accident he felt an almost foreign warmth spread through his chest. When was the last time he felt that warm?</p><p>
  <em>It had been so long.</em>
</p><p>As he walked Dream gently swayed, unconsciously imitating the sea that once surrounded him decades ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had been tempted to have Dream be called Nightmare while he was with the pirates but then decided against it, choosing Emerald instead. (Y’know cause they’re precious and treasure and pirates like treasure...you get it!) And I made the Pirate chef be named Duckbeard (that’s what Bad called his pirate persona on stream) because I simply ran out of ideas. (If you couldn’t tell with me naming a different irrelevant pirate character Brat) Also I’m in love with the whole Dreamling dynamic with Puffy. </p><p>Complete-terror-main-antagonist-child-manipulating-puppet-master c!Dream following around this short sheep hybrid pirate lady is hilarious to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>